DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University (Winship) utilizes CCSG developmental funds to support its strategic priorities in basic, clinical, population, and translational cancer research. During the current funding period, these funds have supported pilot research projects and key faculty recruitments. CCSG developmental funds ($750,000) have been used in conjunction with philanthropic funds to support almost $4.2 million in pilot grant funding for Winship members. The selected pilot grant awards enabled career development for junior investigators, novel clinical trials, multidisciplinary research, and health disparities research. In addition, $156,000 of CCSG development funds were deployed in support of cancer epidemiology faculty recruitments, a recruitment opportunity envisioned in Winship's 2010-2015 Strategic Plan. This competitive renewal requests developmental funds in support of the Winship Invest$ pilot program and in support of two Winship developing shared resources, Winship intends to allocate 15-20 pilot grants in the amount of $50,000 each per year for the five years of this funding request. The two developing shared resources are the Winship Research Informatics Developing Shared Resource and the Intervention Development, Dissemination and Implementation Developing Shared Resource. The current request for developmental funds in combination with institutional and philanthropic funds allows the Executive Director and his leadership team to continue support of pilot projects and the development of shared resources and enables Winship to its growth as a transformative leader in integrating cancer research, education, and care.